guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Venom/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes attributed to Venom. __TOC__ Guilty Gear X ;Winning *Self: "I don't mind you trying to become like me, but I wouldn't if I were you. You'll lose your mind..." *Sol: "I know you have some fire left in you. If you're going to stand up again, be prepared to die." *Ky: "Even the captain of the IPF wouldn't want to be killed in the line of duty, would he?" *May: "You don't need to be ashamed of your fair complexion." *Faust: "The Guild's doctors are the best in the world. If you think you can handle the injuries we deal with, you re welcome to join us." *Potemkin: "The only thing you can rely on can become a great weapon, huh? I will remember that." *Chipp: "Speed gives you an advantage. If you can develop that skill further, it may make up for your weaknesses." *Zato: "I'll save you, Master Zato!...It has a strong hold on him..." *Millia: "He took care of you...Why did you betray him...?" *Axl: "I see. You have an interesting way of fighting. But I'm done playing around." *Kliff: "Old man, I feel bad for taking what little life you may have left. You should know better." *Baiken: "If you intend to kill, a Japanese sword surpasses all others, but it appears that yours has lost its edge." *Johnny: "How can you be so composed after you lost? I don't understand..." *Anji: "Depending on how you look at it, any object can be used as a weapon. I try to view the world that way myself." *Jam: "The Guild also has warriors who fight unarmed, but none have this much destructive force..." *Testament: "To be able to release this much power all at once... I guess you are something very different from a human." *Dizzy: "It's like a fortress..." *Justice: "I will cross every mountain in my path, no matter how high, even if others must fall for my success. That is how a successful organization is run." Guilty Gear XX ;Intro *"Time to break." *"I have no use for you, but..." *"Would you step aside?" *"So it begins." *"So I get to warm up..." *Eddie: "Now you're mocking us... even if it's just a corpse... I'll take it back!" ;Outro *"Got the 9 ball." *"One choke is enough." *"Game set." ;Winning Note: Quotes against self, Sol, Ky, May, Faust, Potemkin, Chipp, Eddie/Zato, Millia, Axl, Kliff, Baiken, Johnny, Anji, Jam, Testament, Justice are the same as in Guilty Gear X. *Order-Sol (post-''Slash''): "You did well, but it wasn't your best...I have to keep moving if I want to rescue him. Stop me if you can!" *Robo-Ky: "Your preconceived notions hinder your growth. Do not discount the importance of effort." *Dizzy: "What unbelievable battle skills...But if there's a way to keep her true potential hidden, that's probably best." *A.B.A (post-''Slash''): "Guild members are required to learn a certain degree of interpersonal skills. Perhaps you could benefit from the same training?" *Slayer: "The Guild belongs to Master Zato. I will not yield, even to you." *Bridget: "Your technique is perfect, but I saw it coming. A yo-yo isn't enough to defeat me." *Zappa: "I'm used to incurring the enmity of others in my profession. Your ghosts don't surprise me." *I-No: "Like plucking wings off an insect... Once I've figured out the trick of it, defeating you is quite simple." Guilty Gear Xrd ;Intro * "Let's break." * "I never miss a called shot." * "Professionals only, please." * Zato: "Lord Zato. It is almost too much to believe... Have you really returned from the dead to stand before me?" * Zato (post-''REVELATOR''): "Please witness my resolve, sir." * Zato (post-''REV 2''): "Lord Zato! Please forgive me for leaving your side." * Millia: "It is quite unfortunate. Our horoscopes never align." * Millia (post-''REV 2''): "Millia. Step aside." * Slayer (post-''REV 2''): "I wished for this battle. I ask you do not hold back." ;Outro * "Easier than beating a no-cushion table." * "That's three fouls for you." * "Not even worth re-chalking for this one." ;Moves * Instant Kill: ** "Out of turns, I'm afraid." ** "The seventh pocket..." ** "On the hill..." ** "You don't belong in the light." ** "That hole has no ball drain." ** "I hope you've learned your lesson from this." ** "I saw no need to call." ** "Perhaps I could've skunked you after all." ** Zato: "You could've dodged, and yet... Well done, my lord!" ** Zato: "Please tell me you have more." ** Millia: "I must ensure that the Guild remains supreme." * Instant Kill reactions: ** And Then She Said... Farewell ** This is...me? ** All Dead ** Raiden ** Magnum Wedding ** Theater of Pain ;Winning *Self: "I realize how this must sound, coming from me, but there's not much value to imitating, ah, me." *Sol: "You seem confused by this outcome. Don't you think it's a little presumptuous to expect to defeat a professional with a brute force attack?" *Ky: "Innate talent and hard work are definitely worthy of respect, but the Guild's experience and reputation are not for show." *May: "Did you spend enough time training to feel bitter at this loss?" *Faust: "To fight or to give aid... You should decide which one you want. I devote twice as much time to one as you do to either." *Potemkin: "The Guild has a great many techniques for many situations, but nothing to counteract 'devotion'. You were a formidable foe." *Chipp: "One might expect I would disdain a strategy that relies on intuition, but I do not. At times it can exceed expectations." *Zato: "Such power... There is no doubt. You are my master." *Zato (post-''REVELATOR''): "I am not afraid of death. But if I decided to die tomorrow, then I will be afraid of how today shall end. See this victory as a sign of my resolve." *Millia: "You were once the Guild's second best operative, I will concede to that. But I am not the same as I once was." *Axl: "You act flippant, but you do so to hide a crafty mind. Not a tactic I care for, but I must acknowledge your skill." *Baiken (post-''REV 2''): "True diamonds form under extremely high pressure. And once solidified they are nearly unbreakable. A cultivated diamond will never shine as bright." *Johnny: "I hear a true gambler sees every loss as an opportunity. One to read their opponents... Is this loss a part of your strategy?" *Jam: "Techniques never lie. What I find truly fascinating is your ability to conceal such finely honed abilities in a cheerful guise." *Dizzy (post-''REV 2''): "Victory should not be yours... For the idea of victory means little to you." *Slayer: "Testing and assessing people is a twisted hobby, although I confess I'm interested in your conclusions." *I-No: "So long as you look down on others, you will never see anything outside your field of view. It makes you easy to manipulate." *Sin: "How childish of me. I must reflect on this encounter, but... what was the monstrous presence hidden behind that eye-patch...?" *Ramlethal: "Even though you wield power greater than most, without a purpose you pose little threat." *Leo: "Your strength, timing, and focus are sharpened to a razor's edge, and you carry those blades almost as if you were dancing. Clearly the name 'Lion of the Two Swords' was not given without cause." *Elphelt: "You can have all the house cues you want, but only when you truly understand your own cue can you eliminate all of your opponent's options." *Bedman: "Only in a mad world would my experience fail me as a weapon. You are the worst kind of foe." *Jack-O' (post-''REVELATOR''): "We have many prodigies in our organization, but your magic does not appear to be a result of just your sense. How does one with such a naive mind possess such cunning magics?" *Raven (post-''REVELATOR''): "If you consider distance your 'range', then an opportunity will present itself. But see it as a barrier, and you will crumble." *Haehyun (post-''REVELATOR''): "A frontal attack through and through... Your preparedness is magnificent." *Answer (post-''REV 2''): "Your ability to talk while fighting is impressive, but it's more befitting of a street performer than an actual combatant... May I suggest making it an act?" ;System Voice *"Lord Slayer." *"Versus..." *"Slash." *"...Wins." *"...Loses." *"Straight!" Category:Quote list